


Last tweets

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I mean come on, Love, M/M, Real Life, Revelations, Soul mate, Twitter, don't kill me for this fic its not real, emeli sandé - read all about it, hashtag, it won't happen in real life, larry song, larry stylinson - Freeform, or aka a larry song, sorry for this, they can read all about it, tweet, twitlonger, worldwide trends, yeah you might cry idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows it is finally time. It's time to reveal the truth, and his feelings for the last time. To Harry, to the entire world.</p><p>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">russian</span> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesunflowers">bringmesunflowers</a>: click <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/2510271">here</a>.<br/>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">spanish</span> by <a href="https://twitter.com/DM1direction">Alaia</a>: click <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/227951293-last-tweets-sumario">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last tweets

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!! 
> 
> Okay so you have to know that english is not my mother tongue, and this work is properly not perfection when it comes to english, but I really tried my best. Also, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine, oops.  
> I originally posted this in french on my blog, and lots of people liked it, so I was like: 'why not posting it on AO3??' and here it is. BY THE WAY, this is my FIRST EVER oneshot. Sorry if it's bad.  
> It took me like 4 hours to translate and re-read everything, and finally it's here.< br />
> 
> I really do hope you'll enjoy it! Also, later you'll have to listen to a song while reading. Well, you are not obliged to do so, but... You know, feel the atmosphere and all. :D  
> Also, I do not own One Direction, nor Larry Stylinson.  
> This is not real, and I truly hope it won't happen in real life either.  
> 

Lying on his bed, _their_ bed, the laptop on his lap, Louis opens for the first time, in a very long time, internet. One glance at the clock tells him it will be midnight in fifty minutes. Tomorrow, it will be February 22, and tomorrow, it would have been their anniversary. Louis logs in on Twitter, a website he avoided for a long time, way too scared, frightened and saddened by what he would be seeing and reading. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to look at his mentions, to read messages about _him_ , messages of condolence, messages from heartbroken fans, because _he_ was not here anymore. Yet, Louis still logs in. Because tonight, he decided that everything was going to change. He wants to reveal everything. First, he checks the worldwide trends. He almost chokes when he notices that all the trends are about _him_.

Already, Louis’ vision gets blurry, and his hands start shaking. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in order to pull himself together. He dares to type a tweet and send it, just to reassure his fans, who probably think he died of sorrow. He hasn’t yet, but he might as well be dead.

He finally works up the courage to click on his mentions. He comes across lovely tweets, and although he can’t always work out the words through his tears, he keeps reading. Crying, it’s the only thing he has been doing since the death of Harry Styles, singer of One Direction, twenty years old, best friend and boyfriend. As a result of the tweet posted, Louis gets more tweets. He finds himself reading a bunch of support messages, from those who have been there since the beginning, those who have believed in their love story, and those who will always believe in it.  
And then, what he dreaded, finally happens. His eyes fall on a particular tweet, accented by the colour of a hashtag. His heart skips a beat.

**#Wedontmissthefag**

Enough is enough. Louis’ fingers type on the keyboards before he even thinks about it.

He sends this tweet, followed by another one shortly after:

And he doesn’t know how, but Louis finally has the strength to write. He needs to. He needs to reveal everything, to ease his pain. He needs to tweet it, even if he knows it’s useless now. But he just needs it, it is essential. He finally feels like he is ready to share it with the world. He opens another internet page – twitlonger.com – a website that Liam once gave him in order to write longer tweets. His fingers begin to type, tears still streaming down his face.

_(Please, listen to this song while reading the text.[Emeli Sandé - Read all about it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFXRQKYFbXE))_

**@Harry_Styles** Dear Harry,  
It’s been a while since I tweeted you directly. Well, you know why, don’t you... Some guessed it, some didn’t. The reason is simple: I wasn’t allowed. Silly, innit. I think the last thing I said about you on Twitter, was that Larry Stylinson was bullshit. “ _Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard“ _, I wrote. I think the only bullshit in this tweet was the fact that I said I was happy when I actually wasn’t. Not really. I know how much I hurt you with that tweet, even if you knew it wasn’t true, that it wasn’t really from me. If only you know how much I struggled to write it, and press the send button. They asked me to do it, and all I wanted was to yell at their faces. I will always remember that tiny smile you gave me after reading the tweet. And your tears. I cursed myself at that moment. In fact, I insulted everything, everyone, and especially all the people who forced us to hide. I was ashamed of myself. I felt ashamed to be so weak, to be controlled, to let myself be so easily manipulated. Yet, despite of all of this, you held me in your arms, you smiled at me and said: ‘It’s okay, Lou. I know.’ We spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, and kissing, just trying to forget.__

I miss you, Harry.

You are gone, and I, what am I without you? What will I become? It’s been like, what, only three weeks? I feel like it’s been three years. I really do miss you, Harold Edward Styles. I miss your curls. I loved touching them, running my fingers through your soft hair. I loved your cuddles, because every time you nuzzled into my neck, your curls always tickled me. I loved it. Your laugh, and your smile, and your dimples. I miss all of these. And your cheekiness, and your kindness. Everything. And everyone else misses you. Your family, your friends, the fans, the boys, and of course, me.

Speaking of the boys, I think they are dealing with this better than I am. Zayn feels terrible, of course, he was really close to you after all. Liam takes care of him though. He takes care of everyone. He wasn’t given the nickname Daddy Direction for nothing, right? But despite his best efforts and his comforting words, he can’t do anything for me. Niall tries to be strong, but you know him. He’s only a baby, really... His beautiful blue eyes that were always bright and full of life, are now always filled with tears. We miss you, Harry. We really do. Last time we were together, without you, we couldn’t help ourselves but watching all our X Factor videos. Our performances, our pranks, old group pictures... We cried, of course we did, but seeing your face was worth it. It was good to see you again, but at the same time it was a pure torture. How lovely you were, my love. With your angelic face and soft face. You became a young and handsome man, and you left too soon. They say it’s always the best who are the first to go, and you know how much I hate sayings, especially when they are true. And this one, I hate it more than anything else.

An accident. A car accident, a collision, and you’re died instantly. So that’s it? I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye, you were already gone. We had an argument that night. About the contract, Eleanor, and Modest!Management. The usual. You were _so_ upset. You had had enough of all those lies. You left with the keys car, and with my heart in the process. And now, you are no longer here. You are gone forever. Gone with my heart. I don’t even properly live anymore, Harry. Because what is life without you? You didn’t have the right to leave me, Haz. And me, I didn’t have the right to be such an idiot, I know. I should have held you back and stopped you from leaving. I should have kissed you passionately, I should have repeated how much I loved you, that we could make it together, and that only you was important to me. I should have to, but I didn’t. I was blinded by anger... And here’s my punishment. If only you know how sorry I am. I miss you, angel.

Angel... I guess it fits. Because I am convinced that’s what you are now, my sweetheart. You are now an angel. It’s obvious, you always have been one. Your voice was proof of it. God, you have no idea how much I love your voice, Harry. I know I already told you, but I won’t stop saying it again, and again, and again. Every time you were singing, you had the power to get people quiet. You could hypnotize every single person, including me. When we were going to bed, and that you were singing our songs, I knew I would sleep well, your voice echoing in my head. It’s been three weeks since I’ve heard your voice. I almost feel like I’m forgetting it. That’s probably the reason why I keep listening to our songs on repeat. To hear your voice again? To hear you? Last time, Niall caught me singing our songs on top of my lungs, but when it was your turn to sing, I fell silent. I was just enjoying your voice. No one will ever be as good as you were, my love. Your voice was for me the most beautiful voice in the whole wide universe. Your “I love you’s“ were the most beautiful words. They sounded so good in your mouth. If only you knew how I would give everything to hear you saying these words again. What I could give to just hear you again, one last time. I just want to see you, but I know it’s impossible. Almost impossible...

Now, I would like to thank... The Larry Shippers, as they called themselves. Yes. Thank you for believing in us, for supporting us. You have no idea how much we were grateful, how Harry was grateful. Every time I thought of what you guys could possibly think of me because of my bad actions, Harry was always like: _‘Our fans are the best. They are smart and know the truth. They know who you really are, not what you pretend to be. They are proud of you. And when everything will be over, the truth will rise and they will know that you went through this with bravery and love.’_ So yes, thank you. Thank you to the ones who knew. And for those who didn’t... Then I am sorry. Sorry for fooling you, for manipulating you. Don’t you think it’s a shame? Hiding, living a secret love, pretending, _every time_? That’s what happened to me. What happened to us. To me and Harry.

Larry Shippers... I could never thank you enough for not letting us down. We saw everything, in spite of what you thought. Your wacky fan fictions, your edits, your messages, your support... Never doubt that. You were not a lost cause, but well and truly the best thing that happened to us. Your support gave us the strength to face all of this, with a smile. You were no fake fans, but real fans, with an unshakable faith. You were not crazy, in the contrary. You discerned the truth from the lies.

So, yes, now I admit it. Eleanor and I were not really together. The only person who ever mattered to me was Harry, my boyfriend. Yes, it’s true, I am gay, if that’s what you want to call it. At least, gay for Harry. Who wouldn’t love him? Who could ever possibly resist him? Not me, apparently. I fell hard for him. I lost myself in his green eyes, I was captivated. If only you guys know how much he means... Meant, to me. How would you react if your one and only true love, your soul mate, was gone overnight? If they no longer existed? If your other half was no longer with you? Would you have the strength to live, in spite of the persistent lack? Because I can’t. I know I cannot live without Harry. It’s inconceivable. He will always be the one and only. I loved him... I love him, and I will always love him. But live without him? Impossible. It would not be living, it would be surviving.

Once again, I am so sorry. I will probably disappoint more than one person, but I cannot pretend anymore. These last three weeks have been the toughest of my entire life. I am not happy, I am not myself anymore... I’m just empty. My happiness is somewhere else, and this is where I have to go to find myself again. To find him. I cannot stay here.

I am so sorry, again. It is not an act of heroism. Call it what you want: cowardice, fear, stupidity, distress. I will call it act of love. Harry, angel, wait for me.

What’s meant to be will always find its way, right?

**#IamComingCurly**

I love you all, never doubt that. Live, be happy. Now I am.  
I’ve been so afraid of what people would think, afraid of prejudice, threats... But now, it’s over.

_I’m not afraid, they can read all about it._

I love you, Curly. I’m coming.

Yours sincerely, Louis.

Louis’ fingers hurt by the end of it, his cheeks are wet and his eyes are burning. But he doesn’t care. He publishes the message. Liam was right, Twitlonger can really handle long texts. Then, he tweets one last time:

Louis heads towards the bathroom, takes two bottles of medicaments that the doctor prescribed him to sleep, and swallows all the pills without hesitation.

He clumsily returns to their bedroom, his bare foot cold against the ground. He finds Harry’s sweater Jack Wills, and slip it on. Out of habit, Louis smells the sweater a few seconds, smiling stupidly to himself. Then he opens the drawer of his bedside table to find the Leeds 2011 festival bracelet. He winds it around his wrist and tucks himself into bed. Then he just stares at the empty place next to him, the place that has been so many times occupied by the man of his life. He thinks of him, he imagines him. Him, with his bright smile, his sweet dimples. Louis can even almost hear him laughing. His lovely laughter... Louis visualises Harry by his sides. He can see his face, his eyes, his smile, his lips... Little by little, Louis feels all his strength leaving him. He also has got the feeling to properly see Harry for real now. Maybe is it because he’s leaving? Whatever it is, Louis doesn’t move. He doesn’t know if it’s his imagination due to the meds, or if he is actually dreaming. It doesn’t matter now, because soon, the imaginative figure will be real. Soon, he will be with Harry again, and that is all that matters. Louis is still staring at the image of Harry, the curly-haired boy wearing a serious face. Louis sees Harry’s lips move, and a voice echoes in his head. “It’s okay, Lou. You’ll be fine. I love you.” Louis is smiling. He feels so good. Tired, sore, away, but good. With a tired smile, Louis whispers, “I love you, Harry. I’m coming. I will never leave you again...” He lets out a shaky, long breath. “And happy birthday.” And finally, he falls asleep.

The clock strikes midnight, it is now February 22, 2014.

*****  
******  
*****

A few streets and houses away, two other boys are sharing a relaxing moment in a small living room, trying to smile and laugh as best they can, even if they miss the curly-haired boy a lot.

Zayn is straddling Liam, tickling him with no mercy. As for the latter, he is desperately trying to get rid of him, pushing away Zayn’s big hands, tears in his eyes.

“S-Stop it, Zayn! I can’t take it anymore, stop it!” Liam yells while choking because of his laughter. His stomach hurts.

Zayn grins and finally takes pity on Liam, dropping his hands. He’s about to say something when someone bursts in the living room. Liam and Zayn startle and part away in surprise. They look up to find Niall by the door, panting and wearing a panic expression, eyes frantic.

“Niall?” asks Liam. “You alright? What’s wrong?” he inquires, standing up promptly and helping Zayn to get up on his feet as well.

The features of the young Irish are distorted by fear, face completely pale. He has red eyes, as if he has been crying. Before Liam can even ask what’s happening again, Niall rushes tot them without a word, grabbing both of their hands to lead them towards the door. However Zayn gets out of his hold.

“Niall!?” he exclaims, a frown on his face. “What is it? Spit it out!”

Liam draws his hand back, looking at his friend expectantly. Niall just stills, seeming suddenly rotten to the spot. When the two boys think their friend will not answer, Niall finally speaks, making Liam and Zayn jump in surprise again.

“W-we need to go to see L-Louis,” he sputters, “RIGHT NOW! Weren’t you on twitter?” he asks. Before Zayn can even form an answer, Niall speaks again, his voice going high in panic. “Lou is about to make a big mistake,” he yells, throwing his hands up, glancing between his two friends. “He wants to commit suicide to be with Harry! He just revealed everything, ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING on twitter,” he goes on, while the two boys exchange a terrified look. “He lost his mind, and he went off the rails! WE NEED TO GO! NOW!” he cries.

Zayn and Liam stare at each other unbelievingly, fear in their eyes. They don’t need to hear more, and the three boys leave the apartment in fury, praying it’s not already too late.

*****  
******  
*****

When the three boys smash down the door after no response from Louis, they fear the worst. And their fear increases when they find the older boy wrapped in his sheets, looking pale as ever. Their fear gets real when Liam takes Louis’ pulse and bursts into tears, collapsing on the bed. He drags Louis’ dead body in his arms, tears streaming down his face, as well as Zayn and Niall’s. They are shattered, because they know. They know. Louis left to be reunited with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated! :D**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
